Sanity is Relative
by gooseflesh
Summary: well... takes place in their seventh year at Hogwarts, and maybe a bit into the summer. we'll see. many charaters are orginial. as for the plot, its just a normal bunch of friends with not-so normal lives. blah blah blah. just read it, please?


**Disclaimer:** This isn't my idea. Hogwarts, Harry and so on arent mine, and im still broke so there ain't no reason to sue me. actually, none of this is mine. this story was written mostly by some stubborn characters in my head...

**Author's note:** to see who's real and who's not, check my bio. any complaints or complements (preferably the latter) can be sent to me via reviews or email. sorry for making this so long. here's the story.

"Hi! Can I sit here?" Hermionie asked perkily. The girl nestled into the corner of a booth silently nodded, her frizzy light brown hair falling into her eyes momentarily, before she tucked it back behind her ear. "So where are you from? I haven't seen you before, and you look like a seventh year... Oh!" exclaimed Hermione, remembering, "My name's Hermione." A small laugh escaped the girl's full but chapped pink lips, and for a moment her blue-gray eyes became vivid as they twinkled with laughter.

"I thought it was you... why aren't you sitting with Harry and Ron?" the girl inquired.

"They were being idiots- they called the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare 'spew' again. They can be so insensitive sometimes..." Hermionie drifted, "Hey! How did you know that I hang out with Harry and Ron? I haven't been in the papers for... well, ever since about three years ago when I found out that Rita Skeeter woman..." Hermionie grinned evilly.

"I used to go to Durmstrang," the girl explained, "and Krum was one of my best friends. He spoke about you a lot." She smiled briefly, then, as her eyes returned to their former dullness, she added, "That is, before he finished school..." her words drifted into an uneasy silence. Hermionie was about to say something, but suddenly stopped herself as the noticed the girl's eyes- in them, Hermionie could see an untold sadness, and didn't push, despite the many questions she had for this mysterious new classmate.

The two girls sat in silence for several minutes, collectively staring out the window. After a while, Hermionie pulled out a school textbook and began to read. The girl glanced toward her. "Do you have a novel I could borrow?" she asked hesitantly. "No, I'm sorry... what did you say your name was?" Hermionie questioned. "I didn't," the girl stated quietly, "but its Allie." Leaning over to scrummage through her bag, she pulled out a thick, slightly tattered book, and began to read.

'She seems okay,' thought Allie, 'she's a nosy little twit though...' quickly, however, Allie's thoughts strayed to more depressing topics. 'I hope... what am I going to do if she asks why I transferred to Hogwarts? I can't tell her,' pondered Allie internally, 'No, I can't tell anyone here... I wonder where Yannic is? I probably shouldn't bother him... he could use some time to himself.'

Yannic happened to be sitting comfortably in a booth a little ways from Allie, with two teenage boys in their seventh year, like himself. They were also in the same house as him, Hufflepuff. He wished that he and Allie were in the same house, as it would simplify certain things quite a bit, but they would make due. Eventually she would have to learn to cope with her nightmares herself- he would be there forever, and he didn't think that Allie would be quick to trust anyone else enough to let them into her life, horrors and all, any time soon.

"Hey, Yannic," asked Cam, "d'you want a chocolate frog? I've got loads."

"Sure." Replied Yannic, grabbing one. A loud cry of giggles and shrieks erupted from the booth across from them. Yannic glanced curiously towards the booth, which was crammed full of seventh year girls from Slytherin and Ravenclaw. One of them was bent over what appeared to be a sketchbook, drawing something as her pencil scratched furiously across the page. He couldn't tell what though, as her coarse black hair shrouded the pad of paper from view. The two girls who had been giggling loudly were looking at some kind of magazine, continuing to screech piercingly and burst into a fit of laughter every few minutes. Yannic noticed that the final girl did not quite seem to belong. Her mid-length blonde hair hid her face from his view as she peered out the window, but she seemed older somehow, as if life had been a little harder on her. He knew that look well; it was usually on Allie's face for the good part the day.

"Yannic? Yannic!" Cam yelled, "Are you in there?"

"Oh... sorry." Yannic's face reddened as he realized that he had been caught staring at the girls.

"It's okay, man," replied Cam, "I share your interests, if you know what I mean. So does Clark here, although his are a bit more...focused. Right Clark?"

"No comment." Clark replied, embarrassed.

"Oh, come on already. The entire school knows how bad you've got it for Justine, including Justine. So, are you going to ask her out this year? It's your last chance..." Cam taunted Clark.

"Shut up!" yelled Clark, a little louder than he meant to.

"Well, that was obvious!" exclaimed Yannic, grinning.

"Yep!" smirked Cam.  
  
Suddenly, the train lurched to a stop; they had arrived at Hogwarts without anyone really realizing it.

"Come on, let's go!" said Clark grumpily, "We don't want to miss the feast."

"Feast?" asked Yannic curiously.

"Huh? Oh, right, you're new," replied Cam happily, "every year, after all the first years are sorted into their houses, we have a huge feast."

"Awesome!" yelled Yannic, his stomach grumbling, "come on, I'm starving!" and with that, he leapt off the train and sped towards the carriages waiting to take them to the school.


End file.
